guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Queen Armada/New Guitar Heros
Guitar Hero could have new guitar Heros especially Def Leppard,Rush,Triumph,Robert Plant{cover Zeppelin and Jason Bonham Band},KISS,G3,Whitesnake,Big bands.They could have a Guitar Hero about the ages of rock and metal of early 80's Guitar Hero Metal to 1989 and 90's Guitar Hero Big Bands.They could have the Monsters of Rock Tour. http://www.themonstersofrock.com/html/tours.html U2 http://www.u2.com/ is a major ally and friend and are metallers in their interviews they are the same.All metallers are fans of U2 and they get metal in to famous snobby places.Skydome is full of metal memories in Jan. to Dec in cold and fall.Memories with the big bands. http://www.defleppard.com/ http://www.rush.com/clockworkangelstour.php http://www.robertplant.com/ http://www.last.fm/music/Slaughter http://www.kissonline.com/ http://www.ozzy.com/us/home http://www.rising-metal.com/ http://www.megadeth.com/ http://www.downloadfestival.co.uk/ These are the Big Bands.They can make a really awesome lights and show in Guitar Hero and their own Guitar Heros.They could add big venues,Donnington is famous and others as arenas.Memories released from these huge bands and it is not the same thing as playing a guitar and instruments by a band.When they play a song and concert into video games and maybe to use cutscenes controls,tap to get points cutscene of the band to play as them,hit A and circle button and x.When you get it all your points.Then Gene Simmons does things,then Paul Stanley and Ace Frehley.Like from using Voltron in video games but as a band.Excitement the bands can add to Guitar Hero lacks,seasons.Album tours.Media and their equipment and members during a concert.New lead guitarists to Guitar Hero like Alex Lifeson,Phil Collin,Ace Frehley for example and Robert Plant,Bonham.And to combine already big bands into a game with all of them as a bill and tour just for Guitar Hero.Van Halen,Metallica,Aerosmith.Unlock a big band member.Unlockable Joe Perry.Unlockable Brad Whitford.Unlockable Guitar with a slight automatic Joe Perry but you push buttons to get him to do Joe Perry.You use Joe Perry and hit triangle,circle,left and right and he plays but in Joe Perry.Characters to be upgraded you can use.Unlockable characters.He will play like a professional Big Band metaller era rock Star.Press the buttons and he gets them.Operate cutscene and a unlockable character.Character makes your guitar playing sound different and better skills,levels.Attributes.Wrestling they use stadiums and in sports EA.EA uses all of the venues.EA to help in venues.EA Sports.New characters eliminate the bad guy image as a board boss in being Joe Perry.Enjoyment of Big Bands nothing the same and its better.Feel,effect and being there.Excitement.Their on stage on t.v.Fans trip to stadium.Buy tickets and print them or from box office.Drives a ,motorcycle,car or on subway.Walks on a board of the city and to the stadium,some PSN.Walk around the crowd and stands and upper stands of stadium.Backstage passes.Go pick your seats.Sit and cutscene.Rockstar could be like Mario Bros. too.Guitar that zaps characters and boards in adventures of rock star.Many boards.Getting to destinations and collecting item.Get in your car like Sonic Hedghog board but in vehicle for speed.Answering riddles and question difficulty level to get accessories to guitar peices and open guitars.Go up to friends apartment to get a acoustic guitar you need next stage.Board airliner for tour.Calender.Manager mode.Add Guitar Hero guitar playing scenes.Make an album,select songs song list and play them to create them.Draft lottery of songs.Get on stage play mode,exit stage mode. http://www.galaxie.ca/en_CA/ http://triumphmusic.com/ http://www.easports.com/ Category:Blog posts